The Headless Escort
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: Saeki is sent to track down a youkai that ends up taking off his head. It's up to Kirishima and the others to put Saeki back together again.


Anonymous requested: A fanfic in which Saeki is bitten in the neck by a yokai (or a monstruos deceased one) and the head is teared off the rest of the body (You can do mínimum gore if you don´t feel like it) and the other are searching for his head? (Too much Madoka Magica is bad for the mental health )

Admin Notes: And thus, Saeki became a Dullahan and the search for his head begins! Haha, just kidding! But I love this request prompt! A word of warning, maybe it's kind of graphic? -Admin Hirahara

"That's far enough!" Saeki raised his guns up and pointed them at the cornered woman, her back currently to him. The escort had been in pursuit of the Kuchisake-onna for some time all night. After she'd eaten many of the living, Rokkaku couldn't let the mission sit any longer. Saeki was available and most capable, and even the escort himself thought he could wrap the mission up quickly. The youkai froze in place, knowing that if she made any wrong moves, she'd be shot and killed. "You've interfered with the world of the living for too long. As an Underworld Escort, I'll have to punish you."

"Don't do that…" The Kuchisake-onna whispered, as if pleading for her life. It wasn't going to work. Saeki would not turn a blind eye to her crimes, even if she happened to be very beautiful and cunning.

"It's too late for that." Saeki said, not budging. "This is goodbye."

The youkai suddenly stopped trembling, and Saeki wondered if she had accepted her fate. Just as he was going to pull the trigger to his revolver, though, she turned to face him with a calm expression. "Please, let me ask you something, before I accept my fate."

"What is it?" Saeki asked, a dark expression on his face. The woman, who had been wearing a mask that covered her mouth, slowly pulled it away, revealing what the escort already knew was there: A grotesque jaw hanging from her lower face, her mouth slit from ear to ear. She smiled, her fangs showing through.

"Am I pretty?" She asked in an alluring voice. Before Saeki even realized he should have shot her right then, it was too late. The Kuchisake-onna jumped from her spot, as fast as ever, and grabbed Saeki by both shoulders. The escort grabbed for her wrists, ready to throw her off, but her nails began digging into his flesh. She unhinged her hideous mouth wide, and bit down on Saeki's neck with a crunch. The pain was enough to cause the escort to cry out.

Because of the way her jaw worked, the kuchisake-onna managed to hold all of Saeki's neck in place, and slowly began sinking her sharp teeth in. Saeki was frozen in place by the pain. It didn't hurt anymore. There was only a numbing sensation. Her teeth ripped through skin and flesh, until the cracking of bone could be heard as well.

Saeki could feel the blood filling his throat and flooding into his lungs via the trachea. A metal taste lingered in his mouth. That's blood… he thought. With one final turn of her head, the youkai snapped Saeki's head right off, leaving a pool of blood around a headless body to remain. Saeki dropped to his knees and collapsed from the pain, his eyes closed.

With the escort out of the picture, the kuchisake-onna would continue her hunt throughout the night. Placing her mask back on, she lifted her prize - the head - by the hair. "Such a foolish escort…" She whispered, taking it with her a great distance before finally throwing it down a hill. At that point, all communication was lost from the icy eyed escort.

—

Kirishima ran like mad around the entire city, only one thought in mind. Find Saeki, Find Saeki. He'd been called to Rokkaku's office in the dead of night, along with the other remaining escorts, only to be informed that Saeki had not returned from his mission and was possibly injured or unconscious. He and the others were then sent out right away to look for him, or the culprit, and bring them both back. They had split up to look for the escort, but Kirishima had run off before the other four could come up with much of a plan.

"He's okay," Kirishima said to himself. "He's regenerating." But it wasn't convincing enough, and he was still worried. Why had communication been lost? What could have happened? What could have been lost…? Kirishima shook the thoughts from his head, wanting to focus on the search, and not what he would find. It was a cloudy night, so not even the moon guided him as he looked from alley to alley.

It took a very long time before he stumbled upon anything at all. At last, however, he thought he found a clue: blood. A lot of blood. It couldn't have been common back in a dead end alley, and it seemed as if whatever was bleeding bled out for some time, got up, and continued walking. "He must have been badly injured…" Kirishima said, guessing that the blood could be none other than Saeki's. He decided to follow the trail to see if he could find the escort at all.

A few steps later, he saw the familiar caped uniform, a hand on a wall, slowly stepping forward in the darkness. "Saeki!" Kirishima exclaimed, hurrying over to the escort. But something was wrong. It didn't look like the other heard him shouting his name. "Saeki?" He asked, slowing down. Was he shorter…? Kirishima wondered, as he finally got a better look.

But it wasn't that. Just above the collar of the cape was a jagged cut through the neck, still bleeding. His head wasn't there. Kirishima stood petrified, realizing that Saeki's body was still moving, although headless. That's why he didn't hear me… Kirishima thought, reaching over to grab Saeki's arm. Just as he made contact, though, Saeki's hand went to his cape and pulled out a musket, by reflex, and shot two bullets at Kirishima. His aim wasn't as great, but he supposed Saeki's skill was drilled down to the bone. He managed to get Kirishima in the arm once and almost got his head.

"Saeki, it's me!" Kirishima yelled, grabbing Saeki's shoulders and wondering how he'd be able to convey his message. Saeki dropped his musket then, throwing his hands up to Kirishima's face. Once the bloodied hands felt his expression, though, the entire body seemed to relax. "Saeki… do you recognize me now?" A hand traced Kirishima's jaw line, as if feeling his lip movement. In a moment, Saeki's body relaxed, trying to gesture with his hands to speak. When the two realized nothing was working, Saeki decided to use the blood on his hands to write out what he was trying to say.

I can't find my head was written in poor scribbles. Kirishima nodded and placed Saeki's hand back on his face so he could "hear" what the azure eyed man was saying. "We'll help you find it. Just stay put, okay?" I don't have a choice, do I? was written next. With that, Kirishima was off to find the others, hoping that they weren't too far away, or didn't encounter any trouble.

—

After Kirishima managed to round everyone else up, he tried to explain what had happened and what Saeki's state was. The search for the kuchisake-onna was put on hold, as the escorts decided to pair up and locate Saeki's head. "It couldn't be that far from his body," Kinoshita suggested. "And I'm sure there's a trail we'll eventually find." He and Tanizaki went off to search in and around the alley. Hirahara and Tagami decided to check by the bridge and river, in case the youkai decided to throw it away. Kirishima, although he wanted to go back to Saeki, decided that he would check on the outskirts of the city.

None of them seemed to have any success; it was a large city, and a head was so small in comparison to the area they had to cover. They refused to stop looking, though. This was an important mission that had to be carried out. It was to Kirishima's luck, of course, that down a long street, he saw a pale woman wandering aimlessly. Her clothes were stained and he could smell blood on her.

"You," He called, placing a hand on his sword. "Why do you smell of death?" The woman stopped, as if jolted, and slowly turned around. She had a blood soaked mask on her face, but Kirishima could tell she was smiling.

"Good evening…" She said, looking him up and down. "Another one of you escorts? I was sure I took care of the last one…" She sighed, before glaring at Kirishima. "I'd better take care of you as well!" She removed her mask carefully, showing her slit mouth, before running towards Kirishima, ready to do him in. However, Kirishima was faster, and drew his sword in time to chop her right arm off. The youkai screamed in agony.

"Tell me where you put the head." He said, his voice lacking any emotion.

"No faiiiiiir!" The youkai cried, staggering back and holding her stub. "You can't kill meeeee… If you do, you won't find iiiiiiit." Kirishima wore a dark expression on his face. He gripped his sword just a little tighter.

"You're right," he said, "I can't kill you." The woman was about to sigh in relief when Kirishima stepped lighting fast towards her, so close she could see his emotionless eyes. "However, I can still carry out your punishment." With that, eerie screams carried into the night, enough to the other escorts could hear it from their various locations in the city.

—

Kirishima hopped the railing preventing cars from going down a hill last, clutching the kuchisake-onna by what was left of her body. "Do you see anything?" He called down the Tanizaki and Kinoshita, who had come running after they first heard the screams.

"Not yet." Tanizaki huffed, bent over and trying to see any spots of blood. "Are you even sure this is the place she threw it?"

"Well?" Kirishima asked the youkai, gripping it tighter. "Is this where you threw it?"

"Yes! Yes!" The Kuchisake-onna cried, "it's down there! I swear!" Kirishima had his doubts, but the youkai was in no position to be lying. After a few more minutes, Tanizaki and Kirishima both heard Kinoshita's voice further down the hill.

"Here it is!" He said, lifting Saeki's head by placing a hand under the jaw. His eyes were still closed and unmoving. Probably because he needs a body to function… Kirishima thought.

"Tagami and Hirahara should be coming with his body soon." Tanizaki said, starting the trek back up the hill. "She made such a mess around here." Moments after the discovery of the head, the two remaining escorts appeared, each at Saeki's side and walking his body to the group.

"Ah! Tagami! I see them!" Hirahara waved, walking a little faster.

"Be careful!" The amber eyed escort complained, having to quicken his steps as well. "Saeki can't see where he's going." It took a little while, but Kinoshita managed to put Saeki's head back in place. He bandaged the neck so that everything would stay put. All that was left was for Saeki's regeneration to kick in and for him to open his eyes. For the time being, though, Tanizaki carried him back.

"Eh? So this is the Kuchisake-onna!" Hirahara exclaimed, looking at the almost dead corpse. "What happened to her?"

"She got her punishment," Kirishima replied coldly, continuing to drag her corpse back to headquarters. Once they arrived, she was delivered to Rokkaku, and Saeki was placed in his bed with Kirishima to watch over him. The sun was up when Saeki finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kirishima, sleeping with half the blanket on his face.

"Good morning…" He whispered, he voice a little raspy. It would still take time to fully recover. Kirishima shifted a little, but didn't wake up. Saeki gave him a gentle smile, putting a hand in his hair. "Thank you for finding my head…" With that, Saeki lied back down in bed, drifting back into sleep.


End file.
